


Why I need to go home

by Baby_blwe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And it was in the past, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, From dream, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur, Like he's really shit, Not Canon Compliant, Philza Minecraft!RP is a horrible dad, Pogtopia Wilbur, Resurrection, We love the void, Wilburs going to kick some peoples asses though, Written before January 10th, also ghostbur, no beta we die like l'manburg, resurrected wilbur, the void is all, the void is kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_blwe/pseuds/Baby_blwe
Summary: Wilbur was happy. Ghostbur wasn't. Tommy just wants to be safe.orGhostbur goes to get Wilbur from the void and brings him back after telling him what happened to Tommy. Wilbur's gonna kill some people.(Written before the January 10th stream, so not Cannon compliant.)
Relationships: None, fuck you - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 300





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue, but it is important. The story really starts in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the prologue, but it's important. The actual story starts in the next chapter

Phil stepped back from the glowing body of his son. 

The ritual to bring Wilbur back had gone to plan. The runes were laid into the stone floor with gold dust, they had a splash potion of regeneration ready to throw on Wilbur as soon as he was back, and they had the sword that originally killed him. Months of preparation had gone into this. They had every precaution they could think of, a splash potion of slowness, strong armor while Ghostbur wore none, even weapons made to incapacitate not kill. They were prepared for whoever, or whatever, stepped out of the ritual.

Once the runes were set up and charged Eret gestured Ghostbur and Philza into the circle. Ghostbur clapped his hands and walked to where he was told to. As soon as he was in place, transparent chains wrapped around his body. Ghostbur stood there happily as Phil stepped into the circle as well and, with little fanfare, stabbed the sword into his abdomen, the same place he had before. The ghost let out a cry as he collapsed around the sword, chains holding his somewhat upright, and began to glow. The light only got brighter and brighter as the minutes passed, eventually forcing Phil and Eret to look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you can move on now


	2. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur just wants to vibe. Why does this ghost keep talking to him???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️There are mentions of what Dream did to Tommy during this chapter, please be careful if mentions of abuse, gaslighting, or manipulation upset you. It is very brief and is there is no talk about what actually happened, but i want to warn you⚠️
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, Hate will be deleted

Ghostbur woke up in an empty room. Well, there weren’t any walls, or ceiling, or really anything besides an ever expanding encompass of white. So it seemed pretty empty to him! 

Humming slightly to himself Ghostbur gently floated into a standing position. He glanced around the desolate space before picking a vague direction and walking in it. He walked for a while, changing the pace every so often by skipping, or hopping, or even just singing a new tune. After a little while he stopped and looked around again.

“I think I’ve been here before” He wasn’t sure how, but he was certain this was the spot he started in

“Don’t know how you think you can tell. There’s white in every direction and it never ends” a voice that was both familiar and so so far out a reach sounded behind Ghostbur. He turned around with an expectant smile on his face.

“You must be Alivebur! The alive Wilbur!'' The ghost had turned to be face to face, almost nose to nose, with the alive version of himself.

“I suppose?” the other man said, taking a step back. “I don’t think I can be alive and also be in whatever this place is, but I am Wilbur.” Wilbur reached out his hand to the specter. Ghostbur shook it enthusiastically. He had always been morbidly curious about Alivebur, but he could never learn anything about him without forgetting it later. He supposed that was because Alivebur had a very sad life. He wished he had some blue that he could give the sad man.

Wilbur sat down on the floor and laid back, just looking up at the expanse of white above them. Ghostbur joined him after a minute of looking at him. Looking up at the ceilingless sky neither of them talked. There was a sense of peace in the silence. 

Ghostbur almost began to drift off before his eye snapped open. He had remembered why he had come here. Sitting up quickly he shook Wilburs shoulder. Wilbur, startled, snapped his eyes to where Ghostbur had a deathgrip on his arm, his gaze quickly flickered upwards to meet the wide eyes of his dead counterpart.

“What can I do for you” His voice was full of confusion and a bit of wariness, but Ghostbur gave it no mind. Ghostbur pulled Wilbur up. The living, yet still dead, man allowed himself to be brought to a sitting position, but refused to be moved any further. The ghost kept tugging on Wilburs hand, he needed to get him to the entrance, he needed Wilbur to go back to the living world.

Wilbur looked at the spirit in amusement as his arm was still being pulled. He carefully stood up, but again stopped, not moving any further “Is there something you need?” his voice rang with humor.

“I remembered why I came here! We need to send you back!” Ghostburs tone was urgent, and far more serious than it had ever been.

Wilbur quickly ripped his hand away from the spector who looked at him in shock. He cradled his hand to his chest, his face crumpled in heartbreak. Ghostbur looked at the now gently shaking man. Wilbur didn’t say anything as he turned and started walking away. The concerned spirit jumped into the air and zipped in front of him, stopping his slow progress forward. Ghostbur gently grabbed the other's arms and looked at him in confusion.

Wilbur looked up at the colorless face and his eyes started to water. No tears fell though, he didn’t have a right to cry. His head fell slightly to his chest, forcing him to break eye contact. “I can’t go back, I can never go back.” his voice shook slightly from the pain he felt, “I hurt them so much. I destroyed their home. I destroyed Tommy’s home. I made Phil kill me. How can I possibly go back and look my family in the face. No, it’s better for everyone that I stay here. They have you after all, why would they need me?.” He hesitated, before looking up to stare at Ghostbur, trying to make him understand why he needed to stay away. That the ghost was enough, that the ghost was better than him.

Ghostbur stared right back. This sad man. This traumatized, broken man truly thought his friends and family hated him. He looked to the side of Wilbur head for a moment to gather his thoughts before looking him in the eye again. “Alivebur. Wilbur, they need you. They need you so much more than they need me. I’m only a shade of who you were. I can’t remember anything sad. I’m the comedy relief in their stories. A character to be laughed at then forgotten. But you’re not forgotten. You can help them where I can’t. You can help Tommy heal. You can help L’manburg heal. You can-” His voice, which had been winding up for a speech, cut off when Wilbur grabbed his arms, a fire in his eyes.

“What do you mean ‘help Tommy heal’. What happened to Tommy?” Wilbur clutched the spector, his mind racing in worry. He needed to know why his little brother would be hurt. 

Nothing was supposed to happen to Tommy once Wilbur was gone. His baby brother was supposed to be protected by his father and their older brother. He was supposed to be happy, rebuilding L’manburg. Rebuilding it to the glory it was supposed to be, the glory Wilbur could never achieve.

Ghostbur looked startled at the interruption, but he sated the wild man's curiosities. He told Wilbur what he remembered about Tommy’s third exile. How Tomy played a prank on George and how Dream got mad. How Dream demanded Tommy be exiled. How Tubbo agreed to cast him out. The destroying of his stuff over and over again by Dream. How Tommy only wanted to go home. How Dream and Sapnap had taunted him by going through the portal to L’manburg over and over again. How Tommy had admired the lava every time they went into the nether. How Dream called Tommy his friend and how Tommy eventually started to call Dream his. He moved onto when Tommy was with Techno. How Techno hid Tommy. How Dream would stop by every so often and ask after Tommy. How Techno helped Tommy get stuff so they could destroy L’manburg. How Techno got mad at Tommy for picking Tubbo in the end, and then how Techno made a deal with Dream. Ghostbur finished his story with how Techno, Dream, and Philza blew up L’manburg.

All of his story was said with a childish, yet happy, air. He would stop at random times to express his confusion on something before moving past it like nothing was wrong. Wilbur, however, could read the fine print that Ghostbur ignored. Wilbur saw how Tommy had been betrayed by everyone around him. How Dream gaslighted Tommy. How Techno sided with his baby brother's abuser because he was petty. How Tommy, a traumatized child, was left and abandoned by everyone he cared about because, “it’s Tommyinnit! Tommyinnit is a ‘big man’. Tommyinnit doesn’t get hurt!”. How everyone believed the words that Tommy spoke to hide his own fear. Wilbur sat quietly during Ghostburs explanation, his only reaction was to tighten his grip on the ghost everytime a new betrayal or painful experience was brought up. 

Ghostbur didn’t notice the tight grip, as he lacked the ability to feel pain after coming back as a ghost. But he did notice the fire in Wilburs eyes growing larger with each memory. Once everything had been said, Wilbur let go of the other. Standing up tall he walked to the center of where Ghostbur appeared. He looked at the spirit with an expectant look. 

When Ghostbur didn’t move Wilbur finally spoke, “well, am I getting sent back? I don’t have all day.”

Ghostbur jumped around in excitement at that. He quickly ran over and pulled out a ball of light from nowhere. He bounced slightly in place before settling himself and explaining how Wilbur would get back.

He explained how Wilbur would need to hold onto the light and think of his home. Think of the reason he wanted to go back. He told Wilbur that he needed to fuse with him, so to wait until Ghostburs hand was gone from his shoulder, and then a few more seconds, to go into the light.

Wilbur agreed and took the light from Ghostbur. He closed his eyes and thought of L’manburg, his home, but it didn’t feel right. He had blown L’manburg up, he didn’t think he could call that place “home” anymore. He tried thinking of Philza, his dad, but he could only think of being stabbed. Techno came and went from his mind. The man hadn’t been a source of comfort since he had left to grow potatoes in a different server when they were much younger, only ever coming home if Phil called him for an adventure. Wilbur cycled through a few of his friends, but came up empty every time.

Finally his mind flickered to Tommy, his little brother. He didn’t think of him first because of the time they shared during Pogtopia. The pain and hurt he put the young boy through. His brain bombarded him with everything he had done. The paranoia he placed on Tommy, on Tubbo. How he had told him he would never be president. How he destroyed his country and tried to destroy his friends. How he wished he could take back all of it. Wilbur’s racing thoughts stopped abruptly to fixate on that thought. He wished he could take it back? Yes he regretted it, but why now was he wishing to have a redo? He was always so content to stay in this void and let the living world move on without him, so why now was his mind aching to find Tommy and apologize for everything. 

Because it’s Tommy, his brain supplied. Everytime he had thought back to L’manburg and what he did he thought of its people as a whole, a betrayal of an entire country, not of his brother. Wilburs baby brother who was now hurt far past anything he had ever done to him. The need to protect Tommy was back, but now far stronger. That’s why he needed to go back. To make sure Tommy was safe. To make sure Tommy was happy. To make sure Tommy knew he loved him. Wilbur started to glow a bright, yet soft, yellow

As Wilbur focused on Tommy and going home, Ghostbur placed a hand on Wilburs left shoulder and thought of why he needed to go back with Wilbur. 

Wilbur needed Ghostburs memories, the good and the bad. Ghostbur knew couldn’t remember the bad memories or it would tear him apart, but that didn’t matter now. He forced his mind to remember the pain Tommy had gone through. The betrayals that everyone had faced right in front of him, that ones he couldn’t do anything about unless he wanted to disappear forever. He even thought of the final death of Friend and how Phil had brushed his aside like a little kid who wasn’t getting their way. The combinations of these thoughts forced Ghostbur to be ripped apart. The sadness of his memories becoming too much. What was left over was a pale blue light. It rested in place, not moving. Waiting.

As Wilbur felt Ghostburs hand disappear, he waited the few seconds Ghostbur told him to. Just as he was about to step forward he felt another hand on his shoulder, his right shoulder. Wilbur didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t want to mess anything up, so he didn’t move. 

Another version of Wilbur stepped forward as Ghostbur disappeared. The version of Wilbur who lived in Pogtopia. The insanity that happened because of his nation's betrayal. He walked over to Wilbur, who he had mentally dubbed “President Soot” due to him being more like the Wilbur that founded L’manburg then the one who destroyed it. 

Placing his hand on the other man's right shoulder, he felt Wilbur tense. When he didn’t disappear, the insane man thought of why _he_ needed to go back. He didn’t need to “apologise” like Wilbur, and Wilbur didn’t need his memories like he did Ghostbur. He supposed that he needed to keep Wilbur safe. The man was too trusting for his liking. And with Ghostbur in the mix, Wilbur would let anyone around his manipulate him with only a few kind words. His insanity started to leak into his mind however. He needed to keep the other two safe no matter what. He would destroy those who hurt them. He would finally kill Dream. He would take revenge on everyone who had hurt them. Niki, Eret, Quackity, as the list grew his body disappeared, leaving a dark red light. 

The red light moved straight for the yellow. As the two colors touched the red started to fight to overtake the yellow. It forced its color to corrupt the other. The yellow, even as it struggled, started to turn orange, then a light red, then a darker red. Before the yellow could completely disappear however, the blue light finally moved. It forced its way into the yellow, strengthening it with its own power. As the yellow took over the blue it started to take over the red as well. The yellow burned brighter and brighter until the red was gone. It continued to burn brighter until the color faded into the white. And then they were gone.

An empty expanse of white was left. Waiting for its next occupant to join it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Philza and Eret could see colors on the back of their eyelids as the light around Wilbur flashed. Yellow turning to red before the yellow returned even brighter. Both turned back to the chained man as the light faded. They turned just in time to see Wilbur, now a far more colorful version of himself, slump completely in the chains.

Eret ran forward and dismissed the restraints. They caught Wilburs shoulders when he fell to the ground, hands flat as he coughed. Looking up Wilbur smiled at the King, his memories reminding him of how kind they were to Ghostbur. Eret was caught slightly off guard by the friendly look, though if they looked hard enough they could see a bit of wariness lurking under his smile. They helped the newly revived man stand up. Once Wilbur had his feet under him he became quite steady. 

“How are you feeling Wilbur?” Eret asked, he seemed fine. But they wanted confirmation that nothing felt off after being brought back for the astral plane.

“I’m doing pretty good Eret.” Wilbur said happily, clasping a hand on the other's shoulder. His voice was back to the pitch it was when L’manburg was being founded. A charming, confident tone that made you want to listen. One that led his men into battle and eventual victory. 

Wilbur maneuvered the conversation with them in such a way that Philza wasn’t able to cut in, though he looked like he wanted to. Wilbur started to walk away from the area with his arm around Erets shoulders. Eret looked back at Phil before turning their attention to Wilbur again. He was talking about how it was so good to be back, and how he had so much to do and so many people to see. As he walked them by the crater Eret could see his eyes shine in a way that reminded them of a cold ravine and a pile of TNT. Then that shine was gone and Wilbur was mentioning how it was such a shame that L’mantree was gone, and how he’d have to start another library.

Eret allowed themselves to be pulled around without much thought, the man rambling on confidently about anything and everything.

Then they stumbled upon a young boy in a red shirt

Then they knew something was wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, Hate will be deleted


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Tommy's reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to post this. I had lost all motivation to finish the next chapter (even though it was mostly written). But it's here now! I hope you enjoy.

Wilbur felt nothing when he first woke up. The switch from a cold, white expanse to a blown up crater was surprisingly painless, it was definitely disorienting though. Once he was more aware of his body, however, his injuries decided to make themselves known. 

A sharp pain radiated from his chest. It was the place where Philza had stabbed him, twice now. He could feel small bursts of pain all over his arms and he quickly remembered that Ghostbur couldn't go out into the rain, the water would leave small burns all over him. It seemed that the Ghosts injuries had been passed on to Wilbur. There was also a steady ache that spread through his body, blood flowing through frozen veins for the first times in months was startlingly painful. 

Wilbur hung in, what he assumed to be, restraints. He tried to catch his breath, while being caught in a tight vice grip, with little success. When the chains finally lifted, he fell forward with a cough, chest finally able to breath. His shoulders were quickly gripped by strong, yet careful, hands. Looking up Wilbur saw his own reflection in a pair of sunglasses, Eret was looking at him with concern and a bit of fear. 

Wilbur was about to insult them, but before he could get truly angry at his old friend his mind flashed with all of the kindness Eret showed Ghostbur. The gentle explanations, the friendly gestures. He couldn’t hate a person that tried to do everything they could to make up for the past. Afterall, isn’t that what he’s here to do? He allowed the hatred to drain out of his chest, but he held onto his anger. He couldn’t forgive them just yet, there was still too much to talk about and too much to apologize for, on both sides. For right now though, he could let bygones be bygones.

He allowed Eret to pull him up with little effort, either Eret had gotten stronger or he had gotten lighter, all the while smiling softly at the ex-monarch. Once he had his feet under Wilbur felt surprisingly strong, there was no shakiness that he expected from how hard he had coughed. 

“How are you feeling Wilbur?” Eret asked, concern written plainly on their face. 

Wilburs smile brightened for a moment. “I’m doing pretty good Eret!” He glanced around quickly, seeing where they were and who they were with. Sparing a passing glance at Phil he could see that his father wanted to talk to him, and that conversation would turn sour quickly if the look on his face was anything to go by. He wore the same expression he always did when one of his kids did something wrong, it also usually meant he was winding up for a lecture. 

Wilbur couldn’t handle being scolded by his dad at the moment. He knew that he would eventually have to face the man, but he needed to figure out what to say, how he felt, and how much blame was to place on the man for Tommy’s pain. There were too many conflicting emotions about Phil to have a conversation right then. Until he could sort everything out he was determined to avoid talking to him. Wilbur put his ability to direct a conversation to work, moving his words in such a way that it would be incredibly rude for the older man to cut in. 

As he moved the conversation he also moved Eret and himself. Throwing an arm around Eret he pulled them out of the ritual sight and through L’manburg. When he looked at the blown up crater his vision flashed red and his mind hissed out a malicious _**“Good”**_. He shook the feeling away before it showed too much on his face though, he would dwell on that later. He instead mourned the loss of L’mantree and his library to Eret, he knew how much the latter had meant to Ghostbur. He hoped that he would be able to remake a new version of it to appease the sad feeling inside of him. 

He moved on to speaking of Niki and her bakery, Tubbo and his new land, Ranboo and his book, anything that came to mind. He tried his best to steer clear of topics that might upset the person next to him, but he knew when he accidentally stumbled too close to one when Erets shoulders would tense up and they would start to walk a bit more stiffly. When they would react like this, Wilbur would move away from the memory and talk about something completely different. This continued until they reached the top of the stairs that lead from L’manburg to the Greater DreamSMP. Once they passed through the small tunnel Wilbur’s world narrowed to a small, singular point. 

Well, it narrowed to a tall, hunched over teenager. 

Said teen was currently tending to a little plot of carrots, his knees were covered in dirt and he had a small basket of already pulled carrots. Tommy was hoping to finish taking care of the above ground crop before he had to go see Tubbo, he had promised him that he would come see Snowchester today. He sighed playfully when he heard people coming up the path. He had told Tubbo that he would be there by high noon, but he didn’t put it past his best friend to drag Jack and himself all the way to the mainland just to pull Tommy away early.

Standing up, Tommy turned towards the steps, already winding himself up to insult Tubbo.

“God man, I said I was going to be there soon. Are you really that fucking cling-” his words died when he realise who was staring at him.

Tommy didn’t have much of a chance to process anything before he found himself tangled in Wilburs arms, both of them on the ground. His head fitted into the crook of Wilburs neck, just like he did when he was a little kid who was scared of the monsters outside the house. His arms were wrapped tightly around the mans stomach and he could feel tears going down his face.

“Wh-, how-, Wilbur?” He asked, pulling back slightly to look at his older brother, his voice breaking on the others name. The man smiled down at him softly, tears also running down his face. There was a health color to his skin, the washed out grey of Ghostbur was completely gone. Wilbur put a hand against Tommy’s face and wiped away a few tears.

“I’m here Toms” His voice was back to what it was before L’manburg, before the DreamSMP. When it had just been the two of them in a cabin in Newfoundland. A land from a long forgotten server, a server that housed their family of two while Techno and Phil ran an empire.

Tommy just looked up at Wilbur in wonder before breathing out a simple question, “How?” 

“Eret brought me back.” Wilbur glanced back at Eret. They had a soft smile on their face, happy that the brother finally got to reunite.

Wilbur turned back to Tommy and tucked the younger head back under his chin. Tommy was quick to curl further into Wilburs chest, he missed the comforting warmth of his brother. The cold chill of Ghostbur was the only thing close to this he had in exile. Wilbur, as if he could sense Tommys thoughts, rocked them gently back and forth and rubbed his hand up and down Tommy’s back. The same way he always used to when Tommy was upset.

Tommy could feel himself break slightly. The stress of the wars and the pain of exile building up in his throat until Tommy was forced to let out a sob. Once the dam broke he was unable to stop the tears that slid down his cheeks. He cried for all the cruel words that were thrown at him, all the honey coated poison that Dream fed to him, and the grief he was never allowed to feel when his brother was killed. 

Wilbur, hearing Tommy start to cry again, only held him tighter. He didn’t try to shush Tommy, the kid had every right to cry, he only whispered reassurance into the crown of his head. He told Tommy that he was allowed to cry, that he was sorry, that he wouldn’t leave again, that he was so strong, and that he didn’t need to be strong anymore. Most of it was mumbled, but one sentence found its way to Eret when Wilbur turned to lay his head on top of Tommy’s. Wilburs eyes had gained a red tinge and his voice came out a bit deeper than before.

“No one is ever going to hurt you again Tommy, I’ll make sure of it”.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, you can move on now.


End file.
